Quick lube facilities, also known as quick oil change facilities, are well known. Such facilities allow a driver of a motor vehicle such as an automobile and/or truck to drive the vehicle over a service pit, at which time at least one individual within the service pit services the vehicle from beneath the engine. For example, the individual can remove the oil drain plug from the engine and allow oil to drain therefrom. After the oil has been drained, the individual can replace the oil drain plug and new oil can he placed or poured into the engine. In addition, the individual can remove the oil filter and replace it with a new oil filter and thereby provide and timely and cost efficient oil change for the driver.
Other types of motorized vehicles besides automobiles and trucks can be used by individuals for transportation, entertainment, work and the like. For example, motorcycles, scooters, all-terrain vehicles, riding lawnmowers and the like, hereafter referred to as non-automotive vehicles, are common and also need regular engine maintenance. In order to service the engine of such a vehicle, individuals have had to perform the work themselves or take the non-automotive vehicle to a specialty shop where work on particular types of vehicles is performed. For example, a motorcycle shop is typically where an individual will take his or her motorcycle, scooter and the like in order to have its oil changed. However, such types of facilities typically do not afford for a timely and cost efficient process for servicing such a vehicle. Therefore, a process and/or structure that would allow an individual to take a non-automotive type vehicle to a quick lube facility and have the vehicle serviced would he desirable.